L'Alchimiste
by Aristophane
Summary: Plongé au milieu de nulle part, le jeune Albus Dumbledore, professeur d’histoire de la magie et de symbolisme sorcier va se retrouver au cœur d’une énigme où se mêleront cadavres décharnés, symbolisme hermétique, et hostilité villageoise.
1. Clair Obscur

**_L'Alchimiste _**

**_Résumé_** :

_Plongé au milieu de nulle part, le jeune Albus Dumbledore, professeur d'histoire de la magie et de symbolisme sorcier va se retrouver au cœur d'une énigme où se mêleront cadavres décharnés, symbolisme hermétique, et hostilité villageoise. _

_**Disclaimer **: _

Même sous la torture, je ne dirais pas mes sources … !

Ahhh vous me donner une choucroute si je parle ! Bon ba si vous me prenez par les sentiments …

Mon personnage principal Albus, ou pour les intimes Al voir A s'inspire très largement du personnage barbu de JK Rowling (je ne parle pas du père Noël).

_**Note :**_

Les informations relatives à l'univers alchimiste sont vérifiées. Cependant, leur utilisation se place dans une perspective romanesque.

Pour les courageux qui s'aventureront, je leur souhaite bien du courage, ceci étant ma première fic !

* * *

_**L'Alchimiste **_

_Chapitre 1 :_

L'aube venait à peine de se lever, mais il était déjà debout, l'œil tourné vers une lumière naissante. Ses affaires étaient prêtes depuis longtemps déjà. Sa valise ne contenait que le strict minimum, quelques livres qu'il aimait lire encore et toujours, de quoi se changer et, délicatement enveloppé dans un bout de tissu criard, un peigne. Il était jeune et pourtant il prenait un soin tout particulier de ses cheveux. Beaucoup autour de lui trouvait ça ridicule, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne prêtait guère d'importance à ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui. Ce cadeau était devenu une part de lui-même.

La lumière du soleil tel un pot de miel renversé, coulait depuis la fenêtre et s'étalait paresseusement sur le sol, éclairant le vétuste mobilier que pouvait contenir sa chambre : un lit, un vieux bureau, un miroir crasseux, et une plante près de l'entrée morte depuis trop longtemps. Ce confort bien que spartiate le contentait, de toute façon, il n'est pas là pour longtemps, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait. D'ailleurs, malgré son jeune âge, il aimait le charme désuet des chambres de provinces.

Il se lava rapidement, juste pour mettre ses idées en place. Son esprit était son arme, vif et tranchant comme la lame. C'est grâce à lui qu'il était là, c'est grâce à ses connaissances que le professeur Al' comme on aimait à l'appeler se trouvait ici.

Albus était devenu professeur d'histoire de la magie et de symbolisme sorcier par goût. Goût de l'aventure ? Peut-être. En réalité c'est plus sa curiosité maladive qui avait fait de lui ce professeur trentenaire, qui avait abandonné la stabilité et l'assurance de son poste d'universitaire, pour venir ici, au fin fond des provinces du Nord.

En ces lieux où même les moldus les plus téméraire ne venaient pas. Pourquoi diable avait-il ouvert ce courrier ? Il ouvrit la fenêtre et plongea son regard dans l'horizon en quête d'absolu. Le ciel était terne, de rares oiseaux squelettiques gémissaient dans une plainte sourde. Même les animaux dépérissaient.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il lise cette lettre ? Il savait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, le doyen de l'université avait découvert le mot qu'il avait laissé avant de partir. Il se souvient encore de ce qu'il avait écrit.

_Cher monsieur,_

_J'ai conscience de la déception que je vais vous faire, moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça._

_Vous avez cru en moi et je vous en suit reconnaissant._

_A la mort de mes parents, votre établissement est devenu ma seconde famille. J'ai durement travaillé pour devenir professeur et c'est grâce à vous. Vous avez su m'encourager dans les moments difficiles. Je vous doit tout. _

_Mon présent départ est un déchirement, je ne me retournerais pas avant de partir._

_De même je ne relirais pas cette lettre, j'aurais trop peur d'en changer le contenu._

_Merci pour tout._

_AD_

Ce souvenir le troubla. Il n'était toujours pas sur du bien fondé de cette décision, mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais. C'était à lui de prendre son destin en main. Finalement ce courrier l'attendait-il sans qu'il l'attende consciemment.

Mais savant toute chose, il devait déjeuner, son voyage avait été long, et la veille il était tombé de fatigue sans même grignoter une de ses chocogrenouilles qu'il aimait tant.

Il sortit de sa chambre, emprunta le vaste couloir qui desservait les différentes pièces et descendit l'escalier en prenant garde de ne pas tomber. Les dernière marche abandonnées au profit d'un vieux plancher vert moulu, il fit face à une vaste salle aux odeurs multiples : alcool, vomi et nourriture douteuse.

« Quel fumet de bon matin » murmura t-il.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Une ombre glissa furtivement dans la forêt. Le soleil étendait à peine ses rayons sur les ruines.

La lumière l'effrayait.

Elle permettait de voir les autres.

Mais l'ombre, elle, haïssait les autres. Son royaume est la nuit, c'est durant la nuit que l'on entend le moindre bruit. La vision, c'est le sens des faibles, de ceux qu'ils veulent connaître. L'ombre, elle ne veut pas connaître, elle n'a rien à apprendre.

Azkaban a été son professeur.

« Maître sera content ! »

Son murmure était à peine audible mais il était froid et haletant.

Derrière elle, l'ombre laisse sa victime baignant dans son sang.

« Maître sera content »

Ces quelques mots demeuraient dans son esprit. La fierté du travail accompli marquait les traits tirés de cette ombre qui s'en va rejoindre les siens.

Déjà au loin, on entend les coqs du village tout proche.

« J'ai bien travaillé ! Maître sera content ! »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le déjeuner fut expéditif, le prix fut à la hauteur du repas, dérisoire. Il laissa quelques gallions sur sa table avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le grand château qui dominait le village. Il sait qu'il y trouvera ce qu'il était venu chercher. La bibliothèque de château est riche de nombreux livres du 11ème et 12ème siècle. C'est dans ces vieux livres poussiéreux qu'il trouvait la solution au problème qui le taraude.

Soudain, un cri retentit derrière lui. Une jeune femme en larmes s'approchant d'un groupe discutant près de la taverne.

« L'Erkling, il a tué mon fils ! »

Albus intrigué se mit en marche, et comme d'autre villageois suivit la jeune femme dans les ruines à l'extérieur du village.

La terre était meuble, en rendant la marche difficile, des pierres jonchaient le sol, tels des cadavres, une légère brume pointait à l'horizon.

Seul, il aurait rebroussé chemin, surtout quand l'on connaît l'histoire des lieux.

La légende raconte qu'un vieil alchimiste aurait vécu ici avant de disparaître mystérieusement et s'en maudire.

Les lieux étaient chargés d'une bien triste histoire, et ces ruines en étaient le dernier témoignage.

Soudain, une violente odeur lui saisit la gorge. Le corps est tout prêt. Il en est sur maintenant.

Déjà, un groupe encercle le cadavre, les yeux rivés sur un spectacle morbide.

Comment les gens pouvait-ils rester là, hagard ?

Il ne voyait toujours pas le corps quand derrière lui, il entendit un vif vacarme.

« Faites place ! Notre seigneur et son commissaire arrivent ! Veillez vous pousser ! »

Déjà, les soldats faisaient leur triste besogne, repoussant avec vigueur les quelques paysans qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur le chemin du convoi.

La foule était maintenant compacte, il peinait à distinguer les différents visages. Le commissaire descendit de son cheval et s'approcha de la mère encore en état de choc.

« Que s'est-il passé madame ?

L'Erkling, il a tué mon fils … parvint-elle a murmuré entre deux sanglots.

Bon allons voir ça !

Albus ne pouvait voir le corps mais vit enfin le visage brisé du commissaire. Le spectacle devait vraiment être horrible et dur à supporter. Le jeune professeur parvint à s'approcher du commissaire qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le commissaire prit une mine faussement surprise.

Que fait tu là Albus ?

Sa voix était terne et sans émotion.

Je pourrais te dire la même chose Hermès !

Après la mort de ma femme, je me suis dit qu'un peu de vacances ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il baissa la tête soudain plongé dans ses souvenirs, puis se redressant :

Tu as vu le corps ? »

Le commissaire n'attendit même pas la réponse et tira Albus vers le corps.

Le jeune garçon au physique androgyne, était nu, recroquevillé au centre des quelques pierres qui formaient jadis la maison de l'alchimiste. Le sang coulait encore des nombreuses blessures et brûlures qui recouvraient son corps. La mort était récente, et pourtant, malgré la proximité du village, personne n'avait rien entendu.

En regardant les blessures sur le dos du garçon, Albus fut surpris de voir une marque.

« Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard » murmura t-il.

« Ce n'était pas une simple attaque d'Erkling. »

Il savait que ce triangle inversé traversé par une ligne horizontale voulait dire. Il se souvenait que cela avait un rapport avec le symbolisme alchimiste. Il se tourna alors vers Hermès

« - Ce n'est pas un Erkling, c'est un meurtre ! Le coupable a fait une réelle mise en scène. Il faut que tu vienne avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Tu as une piste ?

Non pas vraiment… mais dit à tes hommes de ramener le cadavre au château. »

Hermès s'exécuta puis suivit Albus vers le village, la taverne, la chambre, la valise. Retour à la case départ.


	2. Vice Et Versa

**_ L'Alchimiste _**

**_Résumé_** :

_Plongé au milieu de nulle part, le jeune Albus Dumbledore, professeur d'histoire de la magie et de symbolisme sorcier va se retrouver au cœur d'une énigme où se mêleront cadavres décharnés, symbolisme hermétique, et hostilité villageoise. _

_**Disclaimer **: _

Même sous la torture, je ne dirais pas mes sources … !

Ahhh vous me donner une choucroute si je parle ! Bon ba si vous me prenez par les sentiments …

Mon personnage principal Albus, ou pour les intimes Al voir A s'inspire très largement du personnage barbu de JK Rowling (je ne parle pas du père Noël).

Chapitre 2 : Vice et versa

"Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu me ramène dans ta chambre Albus?"

Le jeune professeur prit une profonde inspiration, il avait peu de temps et beaucoup à dire. Il se lança :

"Commençons par le plus évident, tu te souviens de la marque étrange que l'enfant avait sur son dos ..."

Hermès acquieça.

"... c'est un symbole alchimiste. Je vais te faire un rapide topo historique. L'alchimie est une chose très ancienne et qui nous vient de l'Egypte. En fait, le mot est arabe dans sa forme ( el kimya ) mais grec dans sa racine. Pour de nombreux spécialistes, kimya dériverait de Khem, le "pays noir", nom qui désignait l'Egypte durant l'antiquité".

" Et alors ?"

"Attends, laisse moi finir! Bon où en étais-je ? ... Ah oui. Donc, c'est dans l'antiquité qu'il faut chercher l'origine de l'alchimie. Et le signe que tu as vu est directement lié à ce passé."

"Comment ça ?"

"Le symbole du triangle inversé et traversé par une ligne a été pour la première fois utilisé par Aristote. C'est un vieux penseur moldu mais qui s'intéressait beaucoup aux premisses de la magie. Mais chez lui, avec ce symbole, il s'agissait plus d'illustrer un discours que de représenter un mécanisme de transformation."

Hermès fit la moue, il ne voyait pas bien où Albus voulait en venir. Ce dernier prit conscience de la perplexité de son ami et s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec ce meme débit qui le caractérisait :

" Pour faire simple, notre criminel a des connaissances en alchimie à moins que ce soit le commanditaire du crime qui aurait demandé qu'on grave ce symbole sur le corps comme une signature. Aussi, nous nous devons d'exclure la piste de l'Erkling. D'abord parce que ces elfes ne connaissent pas l'alchimie et ensuite parce qu'ils attirent les enfant pour les dévorer et non les torturer."

Hermès acquieça plus par politesse que par certitude. La thèse de l'alchimiste tueur lui semblait peu probable. Le peu de connaissance qu'il avait du monde alchimiste l'empechait de penser que ces bricoleurs de la nature pouvaient etre des tueurs sanguinaires. Et pour lui meme, il savait très bien qu'ils avaient quittés la région depuis fort longtemps. Tout ce discours sur l'alchimie lui parraissait pur bavardage inutile. " Là, on est pas dans l'abstraction scientifique, on est dans le concret. On a un cadavre sous les bras." Cette réflexion, il l'a garda pour lui, meme s'il lui brulait les lèvres de la dire à Albus.

Soudain, il se rappela d'un papier que l'on avait trouvé près du cadavre :

" Ca te dit quelque chose, alkaest ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?" s'interrogea Albus très surpris par la question de ce vieux commissaire cassé par les aléas de la vie.

"On a trouvé un papier avec écrit "Alkaest" près du cadavre. Je sais pas si ça a un réel lien mais tes connaissances vont peut etre m'éclairer sur ce point qui me reste encore très obscur."

"Si il y a un rapport ? Bien sur il y a un rapport !"

Par cette simple phrase, Hermès comprit que la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Finalement, Albus avait peut-etre raison, le meurtrier était peut-etre un alchimiste.

Le soleil se couchait sur le village. Aussitot, la vie perd en intensité. L'obscurité masque les visages. Le royaume des ombres surgit avec la lune. Pendant 10 heures, le monde leur appartient. Tandis que les hommes sombrent dans le sommeil, l'armée des ténèbres se réveille. Pendant une nuit, le monde change de visage et cette nuit tout particulièrement.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

L'ombre était contente, maitre avait apprécié son méfait. Seule, désormais, elle peut faire ce que bon lui semble. C'est peut-etre en cela que réside la liberté. Mais cette liberté à un prix, celui du sang, le sang devait encore couler. Sa mission n'était pas finie. Mais finirait-elle un jour ? Oui surement, quand le projet du maitre sera terminé. C'est pour cela quele sang doit couler, pour révéler la vérité, celle qui, trop longtemps, avait été cachée. Un nouveau jour se lève, le sang va couler. Le rouge va recouvrir la terre. Les deux vont se meler, c'est peut-etre en cela que réside le secret.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Albus venait de fermer la porte. Son ami, encore abasourdi par ce que l'on venait de lui dire, avait décidé de rejoindre le chateau pour examiner le corps découvert la veille. Le jeune professeur se ressassait la conversation nocturne. ALKAEST. Quel étrange mot pour une si terrible création. Et que venait-elle faire ici dans cette sanglante histoire ? Pourvu qu'il n'y ai aucun lien. Il avait beau se persuader, son inquiétude grandissait.

Il avait expliqué à son ami ce que signifiait ce terme. Il avait commencé par lui parler de la pierre philosophale, de l'elixir de vie que provoquait sa liquifaction : la panacée. Il lui avait également parlé des pouvoirs merveilleux que detenait celui qui la possédait : invisiblité, déplacement instantané.

Cette pierre constituait la face mystique et positive de l'alchimie, celle qu'on aimait raconter aux enfants en mal de mystères. Mais l'alchimie pouvait se révéler plus obscur. Alkaest en faisait justement partie, et en fait toujours partie.

Bon nombre de spécialistes préfèrent parler de dissolvant universel capable de dissoudre tout les corps. La réaction d'Hermès fut immediate : la peur.

Ce sentiment étrange, si commun et pourtant si méconnu. L'enquete, il le savait, serait sous le signe de la peur.

Cette histoire ne faisait que commencer, il sentait l'inachèvement de ce premier crime. Le sang allait de nouveau couler, il en était persuader. Dans cette mise en scène morbide, on avait joué que le premier acte.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre va satisfaire ceux qui me lisent déjà et ceux qui commencent à me lire.


End file.
